A network may include a myriad of cables. In some instances, a first end of a cable may become disconnected from its destination device. A user may not be able to readily determine the location (and the point of connection) of the second end of the cable. For example, the cable path may go through a wall, ceiling, or floor, or the cable may be bundled with other cables such that it is very difficult to trace the path of the particular cable.